Tomorrow, What Day Will It Be?
by KoalaJ
Summary: You probably don't remember this story...but then again, no-one ever really did.


You probably don't remember this story. But believe me, friend, we have both been through it.

Though I don't blame you for forgetting, after all a thousand years is a very long time.

-x-

I awoke that morning and looked out over the world, wondering what kind of day it would be. I often did that, think about the days...but then again, I did so much sleeping I didn't often see sunlight, only the moon. I saw smoke in the distance, and pondered why someone would build a fire so far out in the country. Then I looked closer, and saw something strange. The usual buildings weren't made of stone or other easy-to-find materials. These seemed to be made of metal. Being as curious as I was, I flew over to see what had happened to the village I once so loved to visit in my waking hours.

I glided between the strange structures that populated the now huge village. Perhaps they'd found other ways to help the village grow? But if that was so, why did the outlaying countryside look so worn? I saw people I didn't remember walking the now concrete paths, the grey sky that had looked so blue and vibrant the last time I was here. I left the huge village and stood on a mountain a short distance away from it. Smoke was rising from gigantic cylinders in the middle of the village, and it was difficult to see what was sky and what was smoke.

I suddenly heard a noise behind me and saw a pokemon I didn't often see, a Zoroark. He asked me, 'do you enjoy watching the humans?'. I was afraid of lying and saying I did, because he sounded like he didn't care much for them. 'I think I prefer those who used to live in the village.' I replied. He sat beside me and we watched those humans for a while. Though upon waking and seeing this unfamiliar place, I was shocked and confused...now I was interested in knowing how muh the village had grown. 'You want to go down there, don't you?' Asked Zoroark. Truthfully, I nodded in reply. I wanted to see just how much had changed. So, strangely, Zoroark transformed himself into a human. When I asked why we couldn't go as Pokemon, he replied 'humans don't take kindly to us now. You will be fine going into the city, but I fear that I wont be.' This confused me, but I didn't have time to ask further questions before Zoroark ran ahead, and I flew after him. It was time to explore.

I gazed in wonder at how big everything looked, at how many people walked in this same city yet so many were strangers to each other. It made me glad that I kept to myself. After all, I never had time for friends. With all the sleeping I did, they weren't very practical to have. I followed Zoroark through the city, and while I couldn't explain it, he seemed intent on taking me somewhere. I followed him to a large building on the outskirts of the city, almost bigger than any other structure I had seen so far.

Zoroark told me to follow him inside as he transformed back into himself, a Pokemon, but I hesitated. Humans would most likely live in this building, and he obviously didn't think much of them, so why had he abandoned the disguise that would allow him to walk among them? I asked him, and though he looked unsure, he told me these humans were trying to better themselves, advance to a more powerful future. I wasn't sure what he meant, but as he took my hand and led me inside, I told myself that if something went wrong, I would do my best to escape at the first possible second.

Zoroark led me upstairs to one of the highest floors of the building, and into a large room. Humans looked at both of us, but especially me. It was unnerving how they looked at me, with some kind of lust for power that I myself had never felt. Zoroark led me further into the room, and suddenly I was tied up! Zoroark used Dark Pulse on me, and though I was frightened and shocked, I flew as fast as I could towards the door, the exit, my escape. But just as I was about to reach it, a wild electric charge pulsed through me and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes so fast I thought they would pop out of their sockets. The pain...it was the most intense thing I'd ever felt! I found myself tied to a metal table, and though I struggled the pain in my abdomen and chest was much too great. I dared to look down and found myself cut open, exposing little of whatever was meant to be inside. Was I...being killed, slowly? No, no I must have been experimented upon. I cried out as the knife one of the humans was using cut deeper, but I never looked down at what they were doing. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zoroark. I'll tell you now, I have never seen someone look so regretful. After that, I simply lay back down and waited until they were finished.

How long had I been there exactly? I think I fell asleep every once in a while, and I have vague memories of someone telling me that 'no matter what, you can't cry'. I don't think I ever did, I was beyond that now. If I started crying now I would never stop. Still, that day when I consciously awoke, and could hardly feel any pain at all...that, I believe, is what you humans would call my 'dying day'. Indeed, it felt that way...

I looked over at Zoroark, who I think had been there to watch and see the outcome of every experiment I had been the subject of. But, instead of the regretful look he'd always expressed through these experiments, now he seemed determined. Just as the knife came down, which by now I anticipated to be the very last thing I would see in this life, there was a great crash as Zoroark began to fight off the humans. I watched on as he used Dark Pulse on some, knocking them out, and Night Daze on others, who didn't seem so lucky. The next thing I knew, he was tearing at whatever was binding me to the table, and I was set free. He grabbed me, holding me gently as if he was protecting me, and ran out of the room, pushing out of the way and attacking all the humans who had been alerted to his sudden violent turn. But he seemed unfazed by this, and intently ran out of the building, wih the remaining humans chasing after him. He avoided the city and ran around it, while I was still safely in his arms and he seemed unwilling to ever let me go.

I cringed at the sounds of Night Daze and Shadow Ball, knowing full well that Zoroark wasn't just knocking these humans unconscious. I started to feel tiresome, as if I was ready to sleep instead of being on the verge of death. I suddenly felt the wind brush against me, and knew I was almost home. That field...I could see it just ahead and began to piece together what Zoroark was planning.

The humans were gone, some having given up the chase and the rest scattered far behind us, unable to do anything to prevent our escape. Zoroark walked towards the place I always woke up, and gently lay me there on the ground. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I didn't think it would go this far. I was blinded by what they were doing.' He looked at me, tears in his eyes, and I knew just how regretful he felt. He didn't want these experimenrs to happen, but he knew eventually those humans would do the same to him to see how his transformations worked. We other pokemon were the only thing between his life and our own.

Zoroark did his best to heal me, though he knew it was useless. I could see my vision getting blurry, and every once in a while all the sound around me vanished. I still wondered how long I had been experimented on.

'Zoroark? ' I asked. He asked me what it was, and I replied 'how long was I there for?'. He smiled slightly, as if something good had happened, or was about to occur...though I could still clearly see the tears in his eyes. 'Almost seven days. In fact, today is the seventh day. That's why I helped you escape today.' He replied. I was shocked, but also happy. I had uncovered Zoroark's plan to save me. 'You knew I only awoke for seven days and nights, didn't you?' I asked. He noded in reply, but I could see he was worried. 'Now that you know, I think its time for you to sleep. When you wake up, you'll feel a lot better.' Said Zoroark. I understood. 'Zoroark, I've never had a friend before...it was too hard to stay awake to be with them...but I'd be honored if I could consider you...a friend.' I said, now becoming weaker. 'I would be honored to be your friend. Thank you.' Replied Zoroark, and I could tell he really meant it. 'But then, of course...I won't see you again if I sleep now...will I?' I asked, realizing the truth. But Zoroark smiled. 'I'm afraid not. But though we won't meet again, we'll still be friends. That is why, no matter what, you can't cry.' Zoroark replied. 'Will you wait for me...as long as you can?' I asked. 'I promise I will. But please, it's really time for you to sleep now.' Said Zoroark. I had only one last thing to ask.

'Zoroark, tomorrow...what day will it be?'

'Tomorrow? The day you wake up.' He replied.

-X-

Well, here I am again, friend. Its been a long time, hasn't it? A thousand years...I must admit, I do feel a lot better after my sleep. I suppose I was right, we wouldnt see each other again. Not face-to-face, anyway.

I see your grave has been tended to well, Zoroark. You did well, protecting the pokemon nearby from the humans. I'm sure they are still safe, even now. I must thank you for looking after them while I've been away.

I must apologise for being gone for so long...but a thousand years, with only seven days to be awake is a very long time.

I, Jirachi, can confirm that.

But, I must be leaving now, friend. I have spent the last six days exploring this amazing new world. Now, with today being the seventh, I must sleep again, for another thousand years. I suppose your grave will not last that long, will it? But our friendship will. I promise.

Not everything lasts for ever in this funny old world of ours, but I suppose that's what makes it so amazing. We can either be grateful for the present life we have, or work to make a bright and happy future, and it looks like your future has been just that. Only, I wonder...

Tomorrow, what day will it be?


End file.
